Watashi no honto no yujin
by SapphireXian
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya lagi tentang teman. Cast: Kyuhyun Siwon. Slight: Ryewook Changmin Eunhyuk Donghae


**Watashi no honto no yujin**

**Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon**

**Other Cast : Ryewook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Changmin**

Semuanya **Kyuhyun POV** ya…

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way…." Lagu itu terus terdengar sejak ayam mulai berkokok tadi pagi hingga matahari selesai melakukan tugasnya hari ini, pada hari-hari sebelum Natal tiba. Ehm… Natal? Pasti terpikirkan seorang namja gendut memakai baju serba merah dengan janggutnya yang lebat sambil membawa kantung-kantung penuh dengan hadiah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Santa Claus? Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan Santa Claus? Yang jelas aku tidak peduli.

Huftt...tak jauh dengan Natal tahun kemarin,, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang bahagia bagi semua orang tetap terasa sunyi bagiku. Saat ini, jarum pendek di jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan angka 10. Jalanan semakin penuh saja, banyak keluarga, pasangan, dan juga grup-grup yang berlalu lalang memenuhi jalanan. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi satu hal yang kuyakini, mereka pasti akan melewatkan mala mini dengan sukaria. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya duduk terdiam dan hanya memandang mereka berlalu lalang tanpa melakukan apapun. Memang ada keinginanku untuk ikut serta memenuhi jalanan itu, tapi dengan siapa? Teman? Kata yang familiar, tapi teramat asing bagiku. Kata itu sudah lama terhapus dari pikiranku dan aku hampir lupa apa artinya. Lalu, kubuka folder yang ada dalam ponselku dan melihat sebuah gambar yang sudah lama tak aku lihat. Lima orang berbaris, berfoto penuh canda dan tawa. Tapi…. Hari itu adalah keceriaan terakhir yang aku alami sampai saat ini bersama chingudeulku.

Oooooooo0000000ooooooo

"Wookie-ya, ayo sini! Kita foto dulu", kataku riang.  
Tanpa harus dua kali disebut namanya, dia sudah berdiri di sampingku dan Hyukkie. Puluhan kali blitz kamera terpancar, puluhan kali juga kami berganti gaya semau kami. Aku selalu berharap keceriaan dan kegembiraan ini tak akan terlewatkan. Persahabatan kami yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun, tak satupun dari kami terpikirkan untuk memutuskan persahabatan ini.  
Lalu, di tengah ramainya suasana pesta kami, ponselku bergetar, layar ponselku memberitahu bahwa yang meneleponku adalah eomma. Aku pun mengangkatnya…  
Tawaan, keceriaan, kegembiraan seketika hilang. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh eomma, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang lainnya, aku berlari di tengah salju yang turun tanpa pakaian tebal yang cukup untuk menghindarkan diriku dari kedinginan. Bekunya salju dan dinginnya udara menusuk jauh ke dalam hatiku. Tangis sudah tak bisa lagi aku tahan. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku berlari sekencang kakiku bisa membawaku, cahaya lampu menyilaukan mataku, dan aku merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Lalu….

Sulit sekali rasanya bagiku membuka mata. Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku dan melihat putih. Hanya putih.  
"Kyunnie", seseorang memanggil namaku dengan teramat lembut. Lalu, aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara. Ada eomma, yang teramat pucat dan tidak terurus.  
"Eomma sudah kehilangan appa, dan sekarang eomma tidak ingin kehilangan kamu lagi", kata eomma. Dalam diam, hatiku teramat perih, tapi aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menangis bahkan berbicara. Tubuhku lemah tak berdaya.  
"Kamu koma selama satu minggu, eomma khawatir sekali, appamu sudah tenang sekarang. Cepat pulih, Kyunnie. Eomma akan selalu ada di sampingmu", kata eomma sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Oooooooo0000000ooooooo

17 Desember, tanggal yang akan selalu aku ingat sepanjang hidupku. Hari itu, di mana aku akan selalu merayakan bertambahnya umurku, tadinya… Tapi, pada hari itu aku kehilangan sesosok orang yang sangat aku sayangi, appa. Hari itu juga aku kehilangan kemampuanku untuk berdiri tegak, berjalan, berlari, dan merasakan dinginnya salju di telapak kakiku. Kecelakaan itu membuat kakiku lumpuh total dan juga, aku kehilangan teman-temanku, mereka meninggalkan aku di saat aku membutuhkan mereka untuk memotivasiku dari keterpurukan ini. Mereka menghilang di saat aku butuh bantuan seorang "teman" dalam menjalani aktivitasku, dan mereka meninggalkan aku saat aku benar-benar butuh seorang "teman" untuk mengerti aku. Tahukah kalian apa alas an mereka pergi? Mereka pergi karena keluargaku sekarang single parent. Betapa sakitnya hatiku. Persahabatan selama lima tahun itu berakhir dengan alas an semacam itu. Maka dari sanalah aku melupakan apa itu teman dan tidak pernah ingin lagi memiliki teman. Ingin sekali rasanya aku merobek semua angka 17 di bulan terakhir setiap kalender yang dicetak, tapi tak bisa.

Berulang kali aku mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupku, tapi semua selalu gagal. Tuhan tak membiarkan aku melakukannya. Hingga suatu hari, seseorang menyapaku di tengah keramaian taman.  
"Hai!" sapanya. Aku terkejut, karena sudah beberapa pekan aku tidak berbicara pada siapapun kecuali eomma.  
"Siwon imnida, neo nugu?" katanya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.  
"Kyuhyun imnida,"balasku.  
Kami pun kemudian mengobrol dan aku mulai dekat dengannya. Dia tidak memandangku sebelah mata hanya karena kakiku lumpuh. Sungguh baik sekali namja ini. Rumahku dan rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Dan kami sering berkunjung satu sama lain. Hingga pada suatu hari ketika aku sedang menunggunya di taman sore hari, ponselku berbunyi lagi dan kejadian itu terulang lagi…  
Suara dari seberang sana memberitahuku bahwa Siwon masuk rumah sakit karena ginjalnya bermasalah. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit itu dan mengunjunginya. Benar saja, Siwon terbaring lemas dengan berbagai peralatan canggih berada di sekelilingnya.  
"Kyuhyun-ie", katanya dengan lemas. Aku lalu menghampirinya.  
"Mianhae,ne. Aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu. Aku sungguh tak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Tapi tenang saja, semuanya baik-baik saja", katanya dengan senyum lemah yang tidak meyakinkan aku bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku lebih memilih diam daripada membantahnya. Dan sudah kuduga, Siwon tidak akan baik-baik saja. Uisa memberitahuku bahwa Siwon mengidap ginjal kronis. Kedua ginjal mengalami kerusakan permanen dan tidak dapat menjalankan fungsi sebagaimana mestinya.

Dan sekarang aku di sini, duduk terdiam di seberang jalan melihat orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Hatiku sudah mantap dan keputusanku tak bisa diubah oleh siapapun. Dengan kekuatan penuh aku menjalankan kursi rodaku kea rah jalanan yang penuh itu. Tapi, bukan untuk merayakan kedatangan Natal yang kurang lebih seminggu lagi dan aku pun sendirian, tanpa keluarga, tanpa pasangan, dan tanpa teman. Kudorong terus diriku ke arah bangunan putih yang sudah mulai terlihat. Saat aku masuk ke dalamnya, aroma obat-obatan masuk ke hidungku.  
"Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah kau yakin?" Tanya uisa.  
"Seratus bahkan seribu persen saya yakin, uisa", jawabku.  
"Dan apa kau sudah tahu resikonya?" Tanya uisa lagi.  
"Kakunin [1]", kataku pendek.  
"Shike[2]", kata uisa.  
Lalu uisa membawaku masuk ke ruangannya dan aku dibaringkan di tempat tidur. Uisa menyuntikkanku sesuatu. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, kesadaranku hilang.

Kini semua orang mengelilingiku dan Siwon. Eomma, imo, samchon, dan semua orang datang. Dan bahkan yang tidak bisa kupercaya, "teman-teman" ku juga datang. Mereka mengelilingiku lalu berpelukan satu sama lainnya. Banyak bunga yang bertaburan di atas tempat di mana aku dan Siwon diletakkan. Wookie, Hyukkie, Hae, dan Changmin tampak teramat bersalah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum memandang mereka dari atas, walaupun aku tak bisa lagi berada di samping eomma karena kegagalan operasi ginjal kemarin. Tapi, kini Siwon di sebelah kananku dan appa di sebelah kiriku. Aku akan merindukan eomma. Eomma, hiduplah dengan baik. aku akan melindungimu dari atas sini. Watashi wa anata no mama o aishite[3].

**==========END===========**

**PS:**

**Watashi no honto no yujin = my real friend  
[1] Kakunin = tentu  
[2] Shike = ok then  
[3] Watashi wa anata no mama o aishite = I love my mom**

Mianhae kalo ff ini jelek dan sudah pasaran.  
Mohon review nya…  
Gomawo…:)


End file.
